Rich Girl
by Karla-20
Summary: Cuando uno tiene de todo, ¿Es realmente feliz? Estar rodeado de riquezas, lujos y de un trato favorable, ¿Realmente es lo mejor? Dicen que sí. Pero no todas las historias son así.
1. Desdicha

Hola. Aquí una historia que quería publicar desde hace añotes xD. Ok no, desde hace días, Emm... pues de mi pareja favorita pues. Y aquí les va.

Dedicada a: **Dickory5 **(Por que tu me inspiras a más mujer xD).

Momoko tiene 17 años y Brick tiene 18 años.

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Lenguaje Obsceno, Escenas Fuertes, Ooc, Lime, Lemmon (tal vez).

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

_***-_-*-_-*-_-*Rich Girl*-_-*-_-*-_-***_

Se encontraba una chica oji rosa frente a su tocador, cepillando su larga cabellera pelirroja, tenía una bata de baño puesta en su cuerpo.

Miku: toco la puerta de su hija y la abrió – Momoko, ya alístate, se nos hará tarde – dijo con una dulce voz.

Momoko: dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador – Si madre, estaré lista en unos minutos – le respondió con algo de molestia.

Miku: Hija, sé que no te agrada pero, tu padre… – no puedo continuar.

Momoko: Mi padre es el empresario número uno en las ventas de joyas preciosas, y tiene que hacer negocios para poder mantener la compañía estable – dijo imitando la voz de su padre – Lo sé madre, pero no me gustan sus reuniones – dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Miku: se acercó a su hija – Amor, sabes que es importante para el – acarició el rostro de su hija – Se que no te agrada, pero trata de comprender, ¿Si? – dijo sonriéndole maternalmente.

Momoko: sonrió un poco – Esta bien madre, lo haré.

Miku: le dio un beso en la frente – Bien, te esperamos abajo – salió del cuarto de su hija y cerro la puerta.

Momoko: suspiró, odiaba ir a las reuniones que tenía su padre, lo detestaba, era pura gente ricachona y egocéntrica discutiendo asuntos aburridos para ella, ya que a sus 17 años no le interesaba nada de esos temas, pero según sus padres debería, porque es el negocio de la familia, y muy pronto ella tendrá el cargo, pero era muy joven para estresarse con eso, así que no le daba importancia.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su cama, encima de esta estaba un vestido negro corto con detalles de flores rosa pastel a los lados y un pequeño escote, diseño de 'Prada', se lo colocó, luego se puso unas sandalias de tacón con cintas, y también con detalles de flores al igual que el vestido, marca 'Gucci'; de nuevo se dirigió a su tocador, tomo su cabello en un lazo rojo, haciendo una cola de caballo, se tocó su rostro y aplicó un poco de gloss rosa 'Victoria´s Secret' a sus labios, tomó unos pendientes de aro junto con un collar con un rubí en el medio de 'Bvlgari', cogió su perfume 'Chanel N°5', roció un poco sobre su cuello.

Momoko: se paró y se miró en el espejo enorme que tenía, dio una vuelta y dijo – Ya estoy lista – sonrió, abrió su puerta, pero antes tomo su bolso negro y cerró la puerta bajando las escaleras para encontrarse con sus padres.

Jet: Hija, te vez hermosa – tomó la mano de la pelirroja y le dio una pequeña vuelta.

Miku: Te vez maravillosa – dijo juntando sus manos y sonriendo adorablemente.

Momoko: se sonrojó – Gracias, no es para tanto – rio un poco – ¿Y Kuriko? – pregunto buscando con la vista a su hermanita.

Miku: No puede venir hija, recuerda que ella no se puede acostar tan tarde, ya deje a una empleada cuidándola – le respondió a su hija.

Momoko: Oh, bueno está bien – sonrió.

Jet: Bueno familia, nos vamos – dijo feliz – Catalina – llamó a una de las empleadas.

Catalina: Dígame, señor Jet – dijo la señora mayor, tenía una sonrisa amable.

Jet: Quiero que cuides bien la casa, ¿Si? Sé que los guardias están afuera, pero de todos modos, por favor vigilas – dijo – Volveremos tarde, por eso espero que nos abras la puerta.

Catalina: No se preocupe patrón, me encargare de todo – le sonrió – Ya vallan que se les hará tarde – dijo apresurándolos.

Miku: Ay Catalina, siempre eres como nuestra madre – dijo contenta.

Catalina: Pues, les tengo mucho cariño, señora Miku, por eso me preocupo – sonrió.

Momoko: rio – Si, eres como una abuelita para ti, te quiero mucho – abrazó a la señora.

Catalina: Yo también, mi niña – le sonrió – Te vez muy bonita.

Momoko: Gracias – dijo feliz.

Jet: Vámonos, nos deben estar esperando – se dirigió al vestíbulo junto con su esposa – Ya Momoko, el chofer está afuera.

Momoko: Si, ya voy padre – le dijo – Adiós Catalina – se despidió con la mano y salió de la mansión junto con sus padres, y subieron a la limusina que los esperaba.

Jet: Buenas noches, James – saludó al anciano.

James: Buenas noches, señor – les abrió la puerta, todos entraron a sentarse, él se dirigió adelante para conducir.

Miku: James, sabes a donde nos dirigimos, ¿No? – preguntó.

James: Si, al salón de recepciones 'La Villette', ¿Cierto? – dijo, encendió el auto y arrancó.

Miku: Si, así es – se acomodó en su asiento – Querido – llamó a su esposo.

Jet: Dime – volteó para ver a su mujer.

Miku: Recuerdas tu discurso, ¿No? – preguntó.

Jet: Por supuesto – dijo confiado – No por nada soy el mejor empresario de Tokio, o mejor dicho ¡de Japón! – alardeó.

Miku: Y el más escandaloso también – se burlo de su marido, lo que hizo que ambos soltaran unas risas.

Pero en el asiento del otro lado, Momoko estaba de lo más aburrida, perdida en sus pensamientos. Enserio, ser la hija del empresario más rico de Japón, era algo incómodo para ella, es decir, ver por todas las calles anuncios, publicidad, volantes, etc. De la joyería mas exclusiva en todo Tokio 'Akatsutsumi CO.' Todos los días, era aburrido, además de tener que asistir a las "importantes reuniones" de su padre algo que enserio le molestaba, pero era necesario, para dejar limpio el apellido Akatsutsumi, aunque no lo quisiera. Otras de las cosas que más odiaba era no poder divertirse como una adolescente común, veía por la ventana polarizada de la limusina como todas las chicas de su edad salían en grupo, se divertían, en fin tenían una vida… normal, sin preocupaciones mayores, ni responsabilidades, pero ese era el precio por ser la "Hija del Akatsutsumi", como le decían.

Momoko: suspiró largamente (Cuando será el día en que puede ser… una persona común y corriente) apoyó su mano en su barbilla (Creo que…) – Jamás… – dijo en un susurro, pero pudo ser escuchada por sus padres.

Miku: Hmp – volteó a ver a su hija - ¿Qué cosa jamás, mi cielo? – preguntó.

Momoko: Eh… – dijo algo nerviosa – No, nada madre, cosas mías – sonrió forzada y nerviosamente.

Miku: no tan convencida – Esta bien – miro nuevamente a su esposo – Jet, esta es una reunión muy importante, ¿No? – lo miro casi como señalándole con la mirada a su hija.

Jet: primero estaba confundido, pero reaccionó rápido – Ah, eso es cierto, es una reunión demasiado importante.

Momoko: dejo de mirar a la ventana, y solo vio a su padre – ¿Cómo todas tus reuniones? – dijo sarcástica, su vista volvió a la ventana.

Jet: Nada de eso hija, esta es crucial – dijo sonriendo.

Momoko: ¿Y por qué, padre? – preguntó aburrida.

Jet: sonrió orgulloso – Porque hoy vamos a iniciar el contrato con las compañías de América, ya que en Europa y Oceanía ya se esta produciendo la compañía, ¿No te parece estupendo? – le pregunto a su niña.

Momoko: dio una sonrisa fingida – Si padre, estupendo – dijo mas aburrida aún.

Jet: Que bien que te parezca así, tu sabes que algún día vas a llegar a ocupar mi puesto, y quiero que estés preparada porque… – siguió hablando.

Momoko: rodo los ojos, dejó de escuchar lo que dijo su padre para perderse en sus pensamientos nuevamente, ese era su futuro, ser la dueña de la compañía de sus padres, sin lograr poder cumplir su verdadero sueño. Un semblante melancólico se formo en ella.

Jet: Y es por eso que quiero que estas preparada, ¿Me entiendes hija? – llamó a Momoko.

Momoko: salió de su nube – Ah – dijo sin saber de lo que hablaba su padre – Si, entiendo.

Miku: Por Dios Jet, ¿y no vas a esperar a que mi niña se case? – pregunto sonriéndole a su esposo.

Jet: frunció el ceño – ¡Claro que no! No voy a permitir que se case hasta los 40 – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Miku: Por favor, no digas eso, además sabes que el joven de la familia Kurosawa pretende a nuestra hija, Randy ¿No Momoko? – miró a su hija.

Momoko: hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero lo disimuló, odiaba a ese idiota de Randy, ¿Por qué demonios lo habían emparejado con el? Se lamentaba cada vez que volvía a verlo – Si… madre – dijo forzadamente.

Jet: Oh, el joven Kurosawa, lo había olvidado, él es un buen pretendiente para ti, linda – dijo sonriéndole – Y lo mejor es que vas a poder pasar tiempo con el, ya que invitamos a su familia, por que ellos también tiene un negocio reconocido – dijo feliz de la vida.

Momoko: ¡¿Qué?! – se alarmó, llamando la atención de sus padres, se cubrió su boca – Es decir… – tomó compostura – Que… bien – dijo casi inaudiblemente.

Miku: entrelazó sus maños – Ese chico es todo un caballero – sus ojos brillaron – Es perfecto para ti hija – sonrió – Es el mejor partido.

Momoko: Ok – ignoró los comentarios de su madre, ¿Ese? De caballero no tenía nada. ¿Perfecto para ella? Ni en sueños. ¿El mejor partido? ¡En la vida! – Eh… ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? – dijo algo fastidiada.

Jet: ¿De que quieres hablar linda? – le preguntó.

Momoko: Ah… ¡Miren llegamos! – señaló a un gran salón (Salvada…) pensó.

La limusina se detuvo, el chofer bajó y les abrió la puerta.

James: Llegamos señores – tomo la mano de Miku y la ayudo a salir, Jet salió y Miku lo tomó del brazo – Señorita Momoko, ¿No va a salir? – se extrañó el ancianito al extenderle la mano y que ella no la recibiera.

Momoko: Ah, si… – dijo desaminada, tomo la mano del chofer y salió del auto – Gracias – le sonrió.

James: se sacó el sombrero – Por nada señorita – se despidió – Que les vaya bien.

Miku: Gracias James, te esperaremos aquí cuando termine el evento.

James: Como diga señora – se metió en la limusina y salió de ahí.

Los Akatsutsumi se dirigieron a la puerta de recepción, donde un guardia enorme vigilaba, al parecer no se veía muy amable.

Seguridad: Nombre – dijo serio y frío.

Jet: Jet Akatsutsumi, anfitrión de la fiesta – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Seguridad: se intimidó un poco – Oh, lamento el inconveniente Sr. Akatsutsumi – les abrió la gran puerta – Pueden pasar, su familia y ustedes son bienvenidos – dijo algo temeroso.

Jet: Gracias – les hizo un señal a su esposa y a su hija para que lo siguieran.

Entraron dentro y una pequeña recepción estaba antes del gran salón, cuando una señora con traje llegó y los saludó.

Recepcionista: Oh, ¡Buenas noches familia Akatsutsumi! – dijo sonriendo – Esperen aquí, ¿Si? Voy a avisarle al presentador para que anuncie su llegada.

Jet: De acuerdo – dijo sonriendo.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la gran puerta se abrió, dejando ver un gran salón elegante, lleno de mesas decoradas con manteles y finos cubiertos, copas de cristal y un vino en cada mesa, 'Vino 1978 Montrachet Domaine de la Romanée Conti', al medio un gran escenario y abajo una banda de músicos tocando música clásica y de ambiente; todo estaba brillante y lujoso.

Presentador: Señora y señores, llegaron los invitados de honor de este maravilloso evento – un reflector empezaba a girar por todos lados – Con ustedes: ¡La Familia Akatsutsumi! – el reflector los iluminó, un efusivo aplauso de los presentes se escuchó – ¡Bienvenidos! – dijo con energía.

Los Akatsutsumi recibieron los aplausos de los presentes, se dirigieron a su mesa, que estaba al centro del salón. Los mayordomos llegaron, con unas copas largas, llenas de 'Champagne Shipwrecked 1907 Heidsieck' para el brindis de honor. Una copa llego a las manos de Momoko, ella solo la recibió, pero no pensaba tomar ni un solo sorbo.

Presentador: Damas, caballeros, distinguidos invitados, por favor invitamos al señor Jet Akatsutsumi a subir aquí para hacer el brindis, por favor.

Jet: se acercó al escenario, tomó el micrófono – Amigos, gracias por haber venido a nuestro gran evento, ya que hoy se inicia el contrato con las compañías y empresas americanas – se escuchó un 'Oh' por todo el lugar – Señores Smith, Milton – señaló a unos empresarios americanos, quienes le sonrieron, todos aplaudieron – Gracias por su presencia, quiero decirles a todos que…

Siguió con su discurso, mientras cierta pelirroja no prestaba nada de atención, tenía la mirada perdida en la puerta, como si esperara a que ocurriera algo en especial, pero nada.

Momoko: volteó un poco desilusionada, suspiró, definitivamente nada interesante pasaría esta noche, levantó su mirada y vio que un chico de ojos color miel la observaba pervertidamente de pies a cabeza, lo vio con desagrado y asco, ese chico había intentado varias veces robarle un beso, al principio le parecía gracioso, pero luego era muy tosco y… obsesivo – Tsk – volteó molesta e ignorándolo.

Jet: Y agradecerles por venir aquí, bueno – levantó su copa – ¡Salud! – tomó de su copa.

En todo el salón se escuchó un 'Salud', Jet bajó del escenario y se dirigió a su mesa.

Jet: ¿Cómo estuve? – le preguntó a su esposa.

Miku: le dio un pequeño abrazo – Excelente Jet.

Jet: ¿Qué tal te pareció, linda? – le pregunto a su hija.

Momoko: Eh… muy inspirador tu discurso padre, estuvo de lo mejor – dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, ya que no había prestado atención.

Jet: Genial, bueno, creo que es hora de cenar – dijo viendo a los mayordomos.

Los mayordomos llegaban con los platillos para la cena, dejaban la comida en las mesas, primero sirvieron el vino en las copas, luego la entrada fue una sopa de Perdiz acompañado de Caviar, para luego pasar a la cena que era 'Lomo Strogonoff', y para terminar con un rico postre 'Soufflé de zarzamoras'. La música resonaba en el salón, las personas comenzaron a bailar, piezas alegres, pero repentinamente cambió a una pieza lenta.

Momoko: estaba aburrida escuchando las conversaciones de su padre con los empresarios, miró hacia otro lado y vio a Randy acercándose para sacarla a bailar, se levantó de la mesa – Em, disculpen, necesito salir por… un poco de aire fresco – dijo excusándose, se retiró de la mesa y salió al balcón mas cercano, se apoyó en este y miró la luna, por un momento cerró los ojos.

Randy: Discúlpame que te interrumpa, pero te ves realmente hermosa esta noche – dijo tratando de alagarla.

Momoko: abrió los ojos de golpe y volteó, frunció el ceño – ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó ignorando su comentario.

Randy: la miró atrevidamente y le extendió su mano – Pues… que me concedas esta pieza – sonrió de lado.

Momoko: No gracias – dijo cortante – No tengo deseos de bailar, y menos contigo – lo ignoró.

Randy: frunció el ceño y tomó bruscamente su muñeca – Mira niñita de papi, ya me cansé de que te hagas la difícil, así que vienes conmigo si o si – comenzó a jalarla.

Momoko: ¡Suéltame! – le gritó – Me lastimas – dijo tratando de zafarse.

Randy: ¿Quieres hacerlo difícil? Pues difícil será – la amenazó y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Momoko, estaba apunto de besarla.

Momoko: ¡No! – dijo, de un momento a otro tomó fuerza y le lanzó una cachetada – ¡Idiota! No te me vuelvas a acercar – entró a la fiesta dejándolo solo en el balcón, no quería ir a la mesa donde se encontraban sus padres, lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir del salón, se dirigió a la entrada – ¿Puedo salir un momento? – le pregunto al guardia.

Seguridad: Si, por supuesto – le abrió la puerta y la dejo salir.

Momoko: Gracias – salió por el portón, apenas llegó a la vereda se detuvo – ¿A dónde voy? – se preguntó así misma viendo por todos lados, logró divisar un pequeño parque, el lugar perfecto para descansar.

Caminó hacia allá, pero varias miradas se posaron en ella, de hombres, chicos, vagos, etc. Sintió un poco de medio, pero al llegar al parque se tranquilizó, ya que vio a un vigilante en la entrada, su respiración se regularizó, se sentó en una pequeña banca, la cual era iluminada por un poste de luz, al parecer el parque estaba vacío, solo estaba ella ahí, sola.

Momoko: suspiró, tenía tantas cosas que pensar, sobre su familia, sobre lo que tenía que hacer, suspiró – Mhm – musitó.

Ella sabía que su vida era difícil, pero no tan dura como las de las personas que tenían que trabajar duro cada día. A veces ella pensaba ¿Por qué su padre tenía que ser millonario?, no era que no le agradara eso… pero sentía que a cada lugar que iba siempre le daban un trato especial, solo por su dinero… Ella no sabia en realidad quienes eran verdaderos amigos, o quienes solo eran unos interesados por su posición económica. Puesto que envidiaba a las personas normales, ese tipo de personas que tenían verdaderos amigos con quienes contar en las buenas y en las malas, no unos perros falderos. Y luego… que sería de su vida, su padre quería que ella siga el negocio de la familia… pero él nunca tomaba en cuenta que quería ella, necesariamente tenía que seguir el camino Akatsutsumi. Para empeorar las cosas, sus padres calificaban a Randy como "El señor perfecto", ¡Nunca! Ese no llegaba ni a kilómetros de la perfección, era un cretino. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si su madre decide que tendrá que casarse hacer su vida con el? ¡Dios! Ya no estaban en el siglo XIX, era demasiado, aunque cuando se trataba de eso, eran capaces de cualquier cosa, y ella no quería estar con el, jamás lo haría, ni aunque su vida dependiera de eso, no lo soportaría.

Momoko: unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, estaba llorando, de saber el horrible futuro que e esperaba, solo quería largarse a llorar – Es… horrible – cerró los ojos soltando más lagrimas, agachó su cabeza y siguió sollozando. De pronto escuchó una voz, que le dijo '¿Por qué lloras?', levantó rápidamente la cabeza viendo una silueta masculina, se sorprendió – ¿Eh? – fue lo único que dijo tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas.

* * *

Fin... Ok no, continuará... La próxima semana (Tal vez) Depende de mi escuela xD.

¿Reviews?


	2. Lastimada y 'Heavy Road'

**¡ESTOY VIVA!**

Hola , tal vez se dieron cuenta que esta autora más irresponsable que ustedes en época de exámenes (xD) ¡Volvió! Con el segundo capítulo que de esta historia :3, Wiii. En fin soy feliz y ya no desapareceré de FF :'). Al punto, aquí esta la historia, sin más.

Una cosa, decidí poner a los demás personajes, sino sería muuuuy aburrido, lo saben, irán apareciendo conforme valla aumentando la historia :3.

Dedicada a: **Dickory5** (Por que tu me inspiras a más mujer xD).

Momoko tiene 17 años, Brick tiene 18 años.  
Kaoru tiene 16 años, Butch tiene 18 años.

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Lenguaje Obsceno, Escenas Fuertes, Ooc, Lime, Lemmon (tal vez).

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

_***-_-*-_-*-_-*Rich Girl*-_-*-_-*-_-***_

De pronto escuchó una voz, que le dijo '¿Por qué lloras?', levantó rápidamente la cabeza viendo una silueta masculina, se sorprendió, el chico tenía una casaca roja opaca, un polo negro, unos jeans azules y unas zapatillas rojas con cintas negras, junto con una gorra roja con detalles negros.

Momoko: ¿Eh? – fue lo único que dijo tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas, vio unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre, de pronto su corazón se detuvo al ver que el chico estaba limpiando las lágrimas que les salían, su corazón nuevamente comenzó a latir y a un ritmo más acelerado, fue ahí cuando sintió sangre acumularse en sus mejillas, estaba sonrojada.

X: ¿Estás bien? – se acercó un poco más a ella – Estabas llorando, ¿Por qué? – preguntó a la chica desconsolada.

Momoko: lo vio con algo de desconfianza, y a la vez reconfortada – Yo… yo… – no sabía que decir, su mirada la intimidaba mucho – Yo… – no pudo más, se tiró en el pecho del chico misterioso a llorar.

X: se sorprendió por la acción de la chica – Oye, tranquila – la abrazó, solo un poco para consolarla.

Que más iba a hacer, no la conocía, solo estaba dando una caminata nocturna por el parque y la vio ahí llorando, se veía tan frágil e indefensa, por eso se acercó para ver porque lloraba. Él no sabía que ella iba a reaccionar así, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son novios, pero no.

Momoko: reaccionó a lo que estaba haciendo, se alejó rápidamente del muchacho, sonrojada – Lo… lo siento – dijo apenada – Yo no tenía porqué haberte abrazado, discúlpame, enserio – el sonrojo no se borraba de su rostro.

X: la vio sonrojada, sonrió – No te preocupes, es que… te vi sola, llorando y… no pude soportar verte así – es cierto, él no soportaba ver a ninguna mujer así – No tienes de que disculparte… ehm, ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó a la bella chica de ojos rosas.

Momoko: sonrió – Yo… mi nombre es… Momoko – dijo con un nuevo sonrojo.

X: Que lindo nombre – dijo con una sonrisa – Bueno, Momoko no llores, eres más linda cuando sonríes.

Momoko: se sonrojó completamente al escuchar esto – Gra… gracias – colocó su mano en una de sus mejillas y las sintió arder (Dios, estoy actuando como una idiota) pensó – Y… tú ¿Cómo te llamas? –dijo curiosa.

X: Yo me llamo Brick – dijo con una sonrisa.

Momoko: Ehm, gracias por venir a ver como estaba y hacer que sonriera – mostró su sonrojo y desvió su mirada, se levantó y miró al chico – Creo… que tengo que volver, con mis padres, gracias otra vez – le sonrió.

Brick: De nada – se alejó un poco para que se pudiera levantar.

Momoko estaba dispuesta a avanzar, entonces tropezó con una piedra que estaba en el suelo, lo que hizo que cayera y para empeorarlo, sus tacones no ayudaban, soltó un quejido de dolor.

Momoko: ¡Ah! – dijo en el suelo tomándose su tobillo – ¡Ayúdame, Brick! – gritó con dolor.

Brick: ¡Momoko! – se acercó a ella y se agachó – ¿Qué paso, como caíste? – preguntó preocupado.

Momoko: No lo sé, creo que – soltó un quejido – Había una piedra ahí y tropecé.

Brick: revisó el pie de la chica – Tu tobillo, te lastimaste – dijo observando el tobillo de la pelirroja – ¿Te puedes levantar? – preguntó.

Momoko: hizo el intento de pararse, fue inútil porque no funcionó – No… – dijo rendida.

Brick: Tengo que llevarte con tus papás – la tomó por la cintura y la levantó estilo nupcial – ¿Dónde están?

Momoko: estaba resistiendo el dolor – En... el salón de recepciones… que queda cerca de aquí – dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

Brick: ¿'La Villete'? – preguntó, no era difícil saber cuál era el salón.

Momoko: Si… ese – dijo con dolor.

Él no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió hacia allá, pasó casi corriendo con la chica en sus brazos, hasta que llegó a la gran recepción, vio al mastodonte de seguridad y se dirigió a él.

Seguridad: se extrañó al reconocer a la chica que el muchacho tenía en sus brazos, la hija del Akatsutsumi estaba en los brazos de ese chico – ¿Qué hace con la señorita Akatsutsumi? – pregunto serio e intimidante.

Brick: no se intimido con el vigilante – Se lastimó el tobillo, vine a traerla a sus padres – dijo con una mirada insistente.

Seguridad: vio a la joven, no tuvo más que dejarlo pasar – Bien, avísales a los señores y vete, alguien como tú no puede estar aquí – dijo con un tono de molestia.

Brick: lo miró con desprecio, solo asintió y pasó quedándose en la recepción – Ahora que…

De pronto una señora, al parecer la recepcionista, salió y vio al chico con extrañes y algo de molestia.

Recepcionista: ¿Quién eres tú, y que haces con la señorita Akatsutsumi? – dijo acercándose a los dos – Señorita Akatsutsumi, ¿se encuentra bien, le paso algo, este individuo le hizo daño?

Brick: alzó una ceja, enserio odiaba ese tipo de personas (¿Es enserio? Ah, contrólate Brick, contrólate, no puedes matar a estas personas ahora) pensó – Hpm – suspiró molesto.

Momoko: frunció el ceño (¿Por qué tenían que tratar así a los que no eran gente rica? Que asco de gente) – Él no me hizo nada malo, señora – resaltó la ultima palabra con molestia – Él solo me ayudo, porque… me lastimé el tobillo, ah – se quejó de dolor, le empezó a doler la cabeza – Por favor, llame a mis… padres – dijo cerrando los ojos y casi quedando dormida en el pecho del pelirrojo.

La recepcionista reacciono rápido a ir a llamar a los padres de la chica, entró dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

Brick: vio que Momoko estaba a punto de dormirse – Momoko, Momoko, no te duermas, Hey Momoko – al parecer la chica no le hacia caso – Ya se durmió.

Momoko: se movió un poco y cerró los ojos – Brick… – susurró antes de quedarse dormida en sus brazos.

De pronto la gran puerta se abrió, de esta saliendo la recepcionista y dos adultos más, los cuales parecían los padres de la oji rosa.

Miku: ¡Mi niña! – dijo acercándose a la chica – ¿Qué le paso? – dijo alarmada.

Jet: ¡Qué le haz hecho a mi hija, desgraciado! – dijo amenazante al muchacho.

Recepcionista: Este chico no le hizo nada, ella se lastimó el tobillo tropezando, le empezó a doler la cabeza y se quedó dormida – dijo tranquilizando a los padres de la joven.

Brick: vio a los padres de Momoko tan preocupados, era más que obvio que ella era la luz de sus vidas – Bueno, yo me voy, aquí esta su hija – dijo extendiendo sus brazos algo cansado y entregándole a Momoko a su padre.

Jet: recibió a su hija, le acarició el rostro y sonrió – Gracias, muchacho.

Miku: Joven, muchas gracias por traer a mi hija, cuanto se lo agradezco – dijo casi soltando unas lagrimas viendo a su hija.

Jet: Ya mujer, no seas sentimental – le dijo bromeando.

Miku: ¡Como no quieres que lo sea si mi hija esta lastimada! Más bien, llama a un doctor para que la vea, y mejor vámonos ya a casa – dijo determinante.

Brick: Ah si, claro, me voy – dijo saliendo de ahí y caminado por el parque donde hace unos momentos había estado (Momoko Akatsutsumi ¿Akatsutsumi, por que ese apellido me suena?) – No importa, tendré que averiguar.

Salió del parque y fue caminando por un callejón que daba a una calle algo abandonada y parecía un poco peligrosa, encontrándose con un joven de cabello azabache peinado en una coleta y ojos verdes profundos, con una chaqueta negra, una polera verde oscura y unos jeans negros junto con unas zapatillas negras, este estaba fumando y apoyado en un auto negro, un 'Renaut'.

Butch: ¡Ja! Miren quien llego – dijo sarcásticamente – ¿Dónde estabas, Brick? – le dio una pitada a su cigarrillo.

Brick: No te interesa – lo ignoró.

Butch: Oh vamos, socio – sacó un cigarro y le ofreció uno al pelirrojo.

Brick: No gracias, no quiero joderme los pulmones – rio ante su comentario y se apoyó en el auto negro, esto hizo fruncir el ceño a su amigo.

Butch: Ah, estupideces – dijo fastidiado.

Brick: recordó lo que tenía que averiguar – Hey Butch – llamó a su amigo.

Butch: sopló el humo del cigarro – ¿Qué? – dijo con simpleza.

Brick: ¿Te suena el apellido 'Akatsutsumi'? – preguntó recordando a la chica pelirroja y a sus padres.

Butch: ¿Akatsutsumi? – pensó un momento – Si me suena, pero no lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué? – preguntó con interés.

Brick: Por nada, solo… lo escuché por ahí – mintió – ¿Y Boomer? – intentó cambiar de tema.

Butch: No lo sé, debe estar por ahí vagando el muy idiota – no le tomó importancia, le dio la ultima pitada a su cigarrillo, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó – Bueno, me largo – dijo metiéndose de un salto a su auto.

Brick: salió de lo que estaba apoyado en el auto y levantó su mano como en señal de despedida a su amigo – ¿Otra vez carreras? – dijo sonriendo de lado.

Butch: sonrió de lado igualmente – Me conoces muy bien, amigo – dijo prendiendo el vehículo – ¿No quieres venir? – preguntó al oji sangre.

Brick: No, no quiero morir – dijo bromeando.

Butch: Ja, ja, muy gracioso imbécil – dijo sarcástico – Adiós – arrancó el auto a toda velocidad dejando un rastro de humo.

Brick: negó con la cabeza – Algún día chocará y no quisiera ir a su funeral – rio caminando hacia un edificio algo viejo pero habitado.

Entró en este de lo más normal, a pesar de que era tarde, más o menos las 2:30 de la madrugada, el dueño del edificio, el cual era regordete, se quejó saliendo en bóxer, con una camiseta y sus calcetines altos.

Dueño: ¿Qué haces llegando tan tarde muchacho estúpido? Puedes despertar a alguien a esta hora, ¡Te prohíbo que entres al edificio a estas horas! – estaba regañando al chico.

Birck: Si, claro lo haré – dijo con sarcasmo – Ya deje de molestar o le dará un infarto, anciano – rio por su comentario, pero hizo enfadar al dueño.

Dueño: se puso rojo de furia – Lo lamentaras imbécil, ¡lo harás! – dijo metiéndose a su habitación cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Brick: Tsk, es un estorbo – sacó la llave de su habitación y abrió la puerta

Esto dejo ver una habitación algo pequeña, entre ordenada y desordenada, el entró, se sacó su gorra y la tiró en la mesa, prendió el televisor que tenía y se desparramó en el sofá, tomó el control remoto y empezó a hacer zapping a todos los canales, al no encontrar nada bueno que ver apagó la TV, se levantó se dirigió al baño, se desnudó, entró a la ducha y se bañó con agua fría, lo cual no le importó, cerró la ducha y se envolvió la toalla en la cintura y con otra se estaba secando el cabello. Llegó a su cama y se puso un bóxer negro para dormir, dejando su dorso desnudo, se acostó y se cubrió con una sabana y lo único que había quedado en su mente era el rostro de Momoko, y con esto se quedó dormido.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Akatsutsumi, había llegado un doctor para revisar a Momoko, la cual estaba profundamente dormida en su cama, su nana Catalina le había quitado el vestido y los zapatos dejándola con una polera blanca y un short rosa, con su largo cabello suelto.

Miku: ¿Y bien doctor, qué es lo que tiene mi hija? – preguntó preocupada.

Doctor: terminó de revisar el tobillo de Momoko – Es una simple contusión, señora – se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentado y empezó a guardar sus cosas en su maletín – Nada de que preocuparse – sonrió.

Jet: sonrió al saber eso – Que bien, muchas gracias doctor – le estrechó la mano – ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará en sanar?

Doctor: miró a la pelirroja – Poco tiempo, a lo más un día – dijo dándoles la receta medica – Solo denle esta pastilla para el dolor. Bueno, yo me retiro, con permiso – dijo saliendo de la habitación de la joven.

Jet: Ah si, Catalina, lleva al doctor la puerta, por favor – pidió a la criada.

Catalina: Si señor – dijo caminado hacia el doctor – Acompáñeme, señor – salió junto con el doctor a la puerta.

Miku: se acercó a su hija, se sentó al borde de su cama y le acarició el cabello – ¿Sabes, Jet? Me había preocupado por ella – la miró con mucho cariño.

Jet: Yo también, Miku, yo también – miró a la niña de sus ojos dormida plácidamente – Si a ella le pasara algo, yo… – suspiró – No sé que haría.

Miku: ¿Qué bien que la encontró ese joven, no? – dijo sonriendo y besando la mano de su niña.

Jet: Si, fue realmente una suerte, pero tenemos que tener más cuidado con ella la próxima vez – miró a Momoko con preocupación.

Miku: Opino lo mismo – vio a la oji rosa dormida – Creo que tenemos que dejarla descansar, querido.

Jet: Si, vámonos ya – se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salió.

Miku: se levantó de la cama de Momoko y salió por la puerta, no sin antes apagarla luz – Descansa, mi cielo – cerró la puerta dejando a su hija dormir.

Mientras tanto en un terreno abandonado, el cual habían llamado 'Heavy Road', mucha gente se estaba reuniendo, más que eso jóvenes a ver las carreras que hacían ilegalmente, pero claro eso no importaba. Butch había llegado ya, ahí a él lo consideraban el rey de la pista, ya que nadie nunca había podido ganarle, por eso se había ganado ese título; y ahora estaba coqueteando con una rubia con minifalda, la cual era la que anunciaba las partidas.

Butch: Zoey, preciosa, no tienes planes mañana, ¿no? – dijo tomándole la barbilla a la chica, esta solo le dio una sonrisa pícara y se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de él.

Zoey: Claro que no, Butchy – dijo sensualmente – Por ti nunca tengo planes – tomó el cuello de la chaqueta de él y lo acercó.

Butch: sonrió de lado – Genial – la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él.

La besó profundamente, metió su lengua en la boca de la chica haciendo que esta tirara un suspiro y esta aferró sus piernas al dorso de él, la levanto y fueron detrás de un muro donde no estaba la gente y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Y siempre era así, cada chica que estaba en ese lugar que terminar… teniendo sexo con él, pero como siempre las zorras que había ahí para el eran muy 'comunes', si el usaba ese término con ellas porque solo eran diversión, si eso se podía decir, pues la mayoría de las chicas que estaban en ese lugar se habían entregado más de una vez a él, y la verdad era que siempre tenia una nueva de turno, esta vez la rubia teñida. Ellos habían terminado, ella salió más que feliz de su 'escondite' y lo abrazó por la espalda, este no mostró ningún sentimiento, solo estaba serio.

Zoey: ¡Butchy, que bien me siento! – dijo apegándose nuevamente a el – Eres todo un experto – dijo sensualmente.

Butch: sonrió de lado – Lo sé – dijo simplemente y le tocó el trasero a la chica – Creo que es hora de competir, te veo luego – le dedicó una sonrisa sensual y se fue hacia su vehículo, dejando que la chica valla a anunciar la carrera.

Llegando hacia su auto, todos los competidores estaban en la recta para arrancar, hasta que llegó un auto más a toda velocidad, frenando detrás de estos y todos voltearon a ver a la persona que salía del vehículo, casi todos se sorprendieron al ver que era una chica de cabellera negra y corta hasta los hombros, de ojos color verde jade, tenía una chaqueta negra y un polo negro que mostraba su ombligo, unos jeans negros y zapatillas negras con unas rayas a los costados color verde, y un pequeño detalle en su cuello, una pañoleta color verde con detalles blancos.

Butch: lo primero que hizo al verla fue decir – ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó a la chica pelinegra.

X: ¿No es obvio? vine a participar en la carrera – sonrió de lado – Igual que todos ustedes – señaló a los que estaban en el punto de partida.

Butch: rio haciendo que casi todos los que estaban ahí rieran – Pero si eres una niña – dijo riendo – ¿No deberías estar en tu camita durmiendo? – dijo sarcásticamente.

X: frunció el ceño – Mira animal – insultó al chico – Yo no soy ninguna niña, me llamo Kaoru – dijo enojada.

Butch: Si como sea, mejor vete, no quiero que salgas llorando por si te haces daño, vete – volteó para dirigirse a su auto, ignorándola.

Kaoru: ¡Porque! ¿O acaso tienes miedo a que te gane? – dijo haciendo que él pare y todos dijeran 'Uhh'.

Butch: volteó su cabeza – ¿Qué haz dicho niña? – preguntó enojado.

Kaoru: Lo que escuchaste – lo retó – ¿Acaso tienes miedo que te gane? – preguntó sonriendo de lado.

Butch: se acercó a ella, quedando en frente suyo y mirándola – ¡Ja! ¿Una mocosa como tú? ¿Ganarme? Nunca en la vida.

Kaoru: Entonces no tienes nada que perder, idiota – puso sus manos en su cintura – ¿Aceptas o no? – retó nuevamente.

Butch: sonrió, esa chica era testaruda – Claro porque no – extendió su mano hasta el cuello de la chica y le arrebato la pañoleta verde que tenía.

Kaoru: ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? – dijo tratando de quitarle su pañoleta al oji verde, pero no podía ya que el era más alto que ella – ¡Devuélvemela, imbécil!

Butch: miró la prenda de la chica – Oh, ¿quieres esto? – sonrió confiado – Tendrás que ganarme para que la tengas de vuelta, niña.

Kaoru: ¡Ah, jodete! – dijo molesta dirigiéndose a su auto – ¡Ten por seguro que ganaré! – le gritó para luego entrar al auto verde oscuro, un 'Honda'.

Butch: rio un poco, entró a su auto – Esto será interesante – vio la pañoleta de la chica en su mano y la guardó en su bolsillo.

* * *

Preparando el capítulo 3.

Reviews?


	3. ¡Mi pañoleta! y Nuestra Amistad

**¡NO HE MUERTO!**

Qué tal, lo sé desaparecida de FF tanto tiempo, y me disculpo. Es que soy una vaga de mierda. En fin traigo el capítulo 3 de este fic que no sé si podré mantener xD. Mentira, si lo haré.

Dedicada a: **Dickory5** (Por que tu me inspiras a más mujer xD).

Momoko tiene 17 años, Brick tiene 18 años.  
Kaoru tiene 16 años, Butch tiene 18 años.  
Miyako tiene 16 años.

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Lenguaje Obsceno, Escenas Fuertes, Ooc, Lime, Lemmon (tal vez).

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

_***-_-*-_-*-_-*Rich Girl*-_-*-_-*-_-***_

Butch: rio un poco, entró a su auto – Esto será interesante – vio la pañoleta de la chica en su mano y la guardó en su bolsillo, prendiendo su 'Renaut', listo para arrancar.

Kaoru se puso movió su vehículo al lado de Butch, miró a través de la ventana y lo vio con desprecio, este volteo a verla y le sonrió con malicia y volvió a voltear la vista al frente. La chica Zoey, fue al medio de la pista, recibiendo un montón de silbidos y piropos atrevidos, y ella reaccionaba sonriendo, lo de siempre.

Zoey: ¡Competidores! ¿Están listos para esta carrera? – dijo en voz alta a lo que todos los presentes dieron un grito – Bien, entonces ¡En sus marcas! – tomó un pañuelo blanco y lo levantó – ¡Listos! – movió en círculos el pañuelo – ¡Fuera! – tiró con fuerza el pañuelo y apenas este toco el piso los autos arrancaron a toda velocidad, provocando un viento que removió los cabellos de la 'rubia' – ¡Suerte, Butchy! – dijo moviendo su brazo para alentarlo.

La carrera había comenzado, todos iban muy parejos, pero uno destacaba adelante, y era el auto negro de Butch que llevaba la delantera. Kaoru quien estaba atrás porque todos se amontonaban delante, estaba hecha fiera, así que decidió hacer algo drástico, no perdería esta carrera, desaceleró un poco para luego pisar el pedal de aceleración con toda su fuerza, pasando a través de los vehículos dejándolos atrás.

Por otro lado el oji verde iba de lo más tranquilo, pero sin perder la velocidad, era obvio que el ganaría, eso pasa siempre.

Kaoru: ahora estaba golpeando el lado de una camioneta, la cual no la dejaba pasar – ¡Quítate! – derrapó por un momento – ¡Mierda! – ahora si estaba furiosa, con fuerza empujó el coche del corredor dejando fuera y derrapando hacia una llantas viejas – Perfecto – ahora estaba en segundo lugar, cerca de él, y estaba ahí para ganar.

Butch: vio por su retrovisor una silueta, volteó para ver y vio a la niña acercarse – ¿Es que no se cansa? – dijo enojado y acelerando.

Kaoru: sonrió al encontrarse cerca de Butch, aceleró a 200 km/h llegando al costado del chico – Ya te alcancé – le dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Butch: frunció el ceño – No por mucho tiempo – dijo avanzando un poco quedando delante de ella.

Kaoru: ¿Así? – ella se volvió a adelantar, quedando nuevamente a su costado.

Butch vio lo que ella estaba haciendo, sonrió de lado y bajó la velocidad, retrocedió completamente dejando a la chica la delantera – Hmp.

Ya casi llegaban a la meta.

Kaoru: abrió los ojos sorprendida – ¿Pero qué hace? – dijo confundida y desaceleró un poco.

Butch sonrió completamente, presionó el pedal de aceleración con toda su fuerza y en unos segundos terminó cruzando la meta, dejando a cierta oji verde sorprendida y enojada. Todos celebraron el triunfo del chico, salió de su auto y sonrió confiado, había ganado. Llegó el coche de Kaoru frenando estrepitosamente, como segundo lugar, salió molesta y vió como la 'rubia' saltaba a los brazos de Butch, asco.

Zoey: ¡Buuuuuutchyyyy! – dijo para quedar en los brazos del chico – ¡Ganaste! – dijo emocionada y entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello de él.

Butch: la recibió en sus brazos – Si – dijo con simpleza – Sabía que ganaría – sonrió de lado.

Zoey: Nunca dude de ti – puso una cara pícara y comenzó a besar su rostro.

Butch se incomodó con este acto y la alejó un poco, mientras Kaoru salía del vehículo y se dirigía hacia Butch, y todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

Kaoru: Si, si, felicitaciones – dijo fastidiada – Ahora devuélveme mu pañoleta – extendió su mano hacia él.

Butch: hizo que Zoey lo soltara, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado, sacó algo de su bolsillo – ¿Esto? – hizo como si fuese a entregarle la pañoleta, pero no lo hizo.

Kaoru: ¡Oye! – se acercó al chico – ¡Quiero mi pañoleta, ahora! – gritó.

Butch: miró la prenda delicada – Hmp, pero… – miró a la chica traviesamente – Tu no ganaste, niña – resaltó la ultima palabra – Por lo tanto – le volvió a mostrar la pañoleta – Me la quedo yo – la acercó a él y la volvió a guardar.

Kaoru: estaba a punto de explotar – ¡¿Qué?! – dijo hecha una fiera – ¡Devuélvemela ya! – se acercó al chico para reclamarle.

Zoey: se adelantó y se puso delante de Kaoru, mirándola hacia abajo, ya que sus tacos le aumentaban la altura – Óyeme, niña – dijo altanera – Deja a Butch en paz, te ganó, no hagas un berrinche, mocosa – rio.

Kaoru: cerró los ojos (No le partas la cara, no le partas la cara, no le partas la cara) se decía a si misma, pero no funcionaba.

Zoey: ¿Qué paso, mocosa, ya te cansaste y quieres llorar? – hizo un ademán con la mano.

Kaoru: ahora si se molestó, un tic apareció en su ojo derecho y levantó lentamente su puño – ¿Qué haz dicho? – dicho tratando de controlarse.

Zoey: Ya me escuchaste – puso sus manos en su cintura – Vete a llorar.

Kaoru: explotó – ¡Ahora si, zorra! – se tiró encima de ella y comenzó a jalarle el cabello.

Zoey: ¡Ahhh! – gritó mientras trataba de quitarse a Kaoru de encima – ¡Quítate, niña idiota!

Kaoru: dejó de jalarle el cabello para darle una cachetada, la otra no se pudo defender y se tomó la mejilla de dolor, se alejó y vio con desprecio a Zoey – Tsk, no vales la pena – dijo molesta.

Zoey: gritó desesperada para atacarla, pero Butch la detuvo – ¡Butch, déjame! – trató de zafarse – ¡Esa mocosa estúpida me las pagará! – dijo soltando algunas lagrimas de cocodrilo.

Kaoru: se enojó – ¡Estúpida tú, zorra! – dijo para tirársele encima de nuevo, pero la detuvieron varios de los que estaban ahí.

Butch: Hey, hey, Zoey – la volteó para que lo vea a el – Tranquila, no sirve de nada que te pelees con la niña – dijo serio limpiándole algunas lagrimas.

Kaoru: se molestó al escuchar a ese idiota – ¡Ya déjenme! – se sacó a todos los que la detenían y se acercó amenazante a Butch – Mira señor perfecto, esto no se quedará así, quiero mi pañoleta de vuelta, por eso vendré por ella – volteó para dirigirse a su coche, no sin antes voltear y fulminar con la mirada al oji verde, subió al auto y salió de ahí a toda velocidad.

Butch: Huy si, que miedo me das, mocosa imbécil – resopló y vio a Zoey, quien lo estaba abrazando como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Ya eran las 4 de la madrugada, Kaoru recién llegaba a casa, cansada y malhumorada de no haber podido quitarle su pañoleta a ese imbécil presumido y lo peor, haber perdido contra él. Abrió con cuidado la cochera de su casa y metió el auto, volviendo a cerrar la cochera cuidadosamente, entonces sacó la llave para abrir la puerta de su casa, entró sigilosamente, tratando de no despertar a nadie, dejó la llave en la mesa y subió las escaleras silenciosamente para entrar a su cuarto. Entró y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a su cama y sintió un pequeño bulto, se levantó y quitó las sabanas para encontrar a su hermanito ahí, sonriendo.

Kaoru: soltó un suspiro – Shou, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo prendiendo la luz de la habitación.

Shou: ¡Hermana! – sacó las sabanas y le dijo emocionado – ¿Cómo estuvieron las carreras?

Kaoru: levantó una ceja – ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

Shou: se hizo el desentendido – Eh… ¿yo? No, no se nada – sonrió inocentemente.

Kaoru: frunció el ceño – Me has estado espiando, ¿de nuevo? – dijo con un aura asesina.

Shou: Eh… yo – dijo nervioso – ¡Sálvese quien pueda! – y salió corriendo del cuarto de su hermana, para irse al suyo.

Kaoru: Enano torpe… – negó con la cabeza, cerró la puerta de su habitación y apagó la luz, para tirarse a dormir, por lo menos cuatro horas.

.

Y pareciera que el tiempo pasó rapidísimo, pues en la mansión Akatsutsumi ya daban los rayos del sol y eran las 8 am. Al parecer había llegado una visita, Momoko aún seguía en su habitación, pero recostada leyendo una revista.

Empleada: tocó la puerta – Señorita Momoko.

Momoko: alzó la vista – Si, pasa.

Empleada: entró e hizo una pequeña reverencia – Buenos días señorita Momoko, tiene una visita, es… – no pudo terminar.

Una chica rubia con dos coletas en bucle terminando más debajo de sus hombros, con sandalias de plataformas blancas, una falda celeste y una blusa blanca con detalles de flores color pastel, junto con una pulsera de plata con su nombre y un ligero maquillaje había entrado corriendo a la habitación y la hizo caer a la pobre muchacha.

Empleada: La señorita Miyako – dijo poniéndose de pie un poco mareada – Yo me retiro.

Miyako: ¡Momokooooo! – gritó para lanzarse encima de su amiga y abrazarla.

Momoko: Hola Miyako – dijo con dificultad ya que su rubia amiga casi la estaba asfixiando – No puedo respirar…

Miyako: soltó de un golpe a la pelirroja para dejarla respirar – Momoko, me enteré que te habías hecho daño en tu tobillo, ¿estás bien?, ¿no te duele nada?, ¿llamo a alguien para que te revise? – preguntó preocupada.

Momoko: sonrió al ver la preocupación de su amiga – No Miyako, estoy bien, solo fue una pequeña contusión, ya no siento nada, en serio – le dio una sonrisa para que no se preocupara.

Miyako: ¿De verdad? – la oji rosa asintió – ¡Qué bueno que te encuentres bien! – la abrazó nuevamente pero despacio esta vez.

Momoko: Jaja, si – sonrió – Pero cambiando de tema – la miró con enojo – ¡¿Por qué no viniste ayer a la fiesta?! – se acercó más a la oji azul – ¡Estaba esperando a que vinieras, pero no, me quede sola! – le regañó a su amiga.

Miyako: Lo lamento mucho, Momo – bajó la mirada – Es que mi abuelita tenía un viaje de negocios en París y tuve que viajar con ella, y no pude ir, lo siento – dijo tristemente.

Momoko: comprendió a su amiga y sonrió – No tienes por qué sentirte mal Miyako, sé que tu abuela es muy estricta con esto, así que no tienes de que preocuparte – la abrazó, soltó un suspiro – Pero… no tienes ni idea de lo que me pasó ayer – recordó todo en ese mismo instante.

Miyako: su semblante cambió rápidamente, y es que había llegado la hora de los chismes – ¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer, Momoko? – preguntó interesada en saber.

Momoko: tomó una gran bocanada de aire y empezó – Bueno, ayer llegué y todo estaba muy lindo, elegante y todo eso, entonces cuando había empezado la fiesta, salí al balcón a tomar un poco de aire – la rubia la observaba atentamente – y de pronto alguien se acercó a hacerme conversación, y era nadie más y nada menos que Randy – soltó con asco su nombre.

Miyako: ¡Qué! – dijo sorprendida – ¿Ese desgraciado?

Momoko: Si, ahora déjame que continúe – su amiga calló nuevamente para escucharla – Entonces me empezó a decir cosas que creo que ni lo más mínimo era cierto, hasta que me agarró bruscamente de la muñeca y comenzó a jalonearme – se puso seria – Y yo quise quitarme, pero no podía, entonces me quiso besar, pero yo me salí y le tiré una cachetada – frunció el ceño – Lo odio.

Miyako: ¡Es un malnacido! – dijo molesta – ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Debería pudrirse en el infierno!

Momoko: Si, lo sé, pero mis padres siguen insistiendo que él es bueno para mí y todo eso – suspiró – Realmente es agotador – se tiró en su cama.

Miyako: se acomodó en el borde de la cama de Momoko – Y… ¿eso fue todo? – pregunto con intriga.

Momoko: ¿Cómo que todo? – dijo confundida.

Miyako: Me refiero a que solo eso pasó anoche o…

Momoko: ¿O qué? – reaccionó en ese momento y se sonrojó – Eh… bueno…

Miyako: ¡Sí! – dijo emocionada – Yo sabía que algo más pasó, pero cuéntame ¡Ya!

Momoko: (¿Cómo se las sabe todas?) pensó con una gota en su sien – De acuerdo – suspiró – Después del desagradable encuentro con Randy, salí de la fiesta para tomar un poco de aire, entonces fui a un parque cercano que estaba por ahí, me senté y… me puse a llorar, por… porque – suspiró nuevamente – Mis padres siempre quieren controlar mi futuro, sé que me aman, pero quisiera tan solo quisiera – le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas – Que me escuchen.

Miyako: no lo pensó y abrazó a su amiga, mientras esta lloraba en su hombro – Oh, Momoko – le acarició la cabeza, no soportaba cuando su amiga se ponía así – Tranquila Momo, sabes que tus papás te van a escuchar, y que vas a poderles decir todo lo que piensas y quieres, yo lo sé – la abrazó aún más fuerte.

Momoko: se limpió sus lágrimas – Gracias, Miyako, no sé qué haría sin ti, eres mi mejor amiga en este mundo – sonrió.

Miyako: le devolvió la sonrisa – Y tú eres la mía – la miró – ¿Quieres continuar o… ya no?

Momoko: Si, si, sigo – aclaró su garganta – Bien, entonces en lo que estaba llorando, escucho que alguien me dijo '¿Por qué lloras?'.

Miyako: Oh, esto se pone interesante – dijo emocionada.

Momoko: rio – Entonces levanté mi cabeza y vi a un chico, su mirada rojiza… me calmó, mucho. Y me consoló en ese momento – _('Que lindo nombre, Momoko no llores, eres más linda cuando sonríes'.) _se sonrojó en ese instante.

Miyako: ¿Momoko? – observó a su amiga sonrojada – ¿Por qué estas así? – reaccionó – ¡Oh! Es por ese chico, ¿verdad? ¡Te gustó! – la señaló con su dedo índice.

Momoko: ahora su cara parecía un tomate – ¿Qué? Claro que no – se puso nerviosa y miró para otro lado con su sonrojo aún presente.

Miyako: la miró pícara – ¿Y cómo era? ¿Era guapo? – soltó sonriendo.

Momoko: sintió que toda sus sangre estaba en sus mejillas – ¿Qué cosas dices Miyako? – hizo un ademán con la mano.

Miyako: rio levemente – Hay Momo, no te hagas la desentendida, y todavía no haz respondido mi pregunta – dijo con sus manos en la cintura.

Momoko: y seguía sonrojada – Pues… sí, creo – volteó su cabeza para que su amiga no notara su visible sonrojo – Mucho… – dijo casi en un susurro, pero su amiga lo escuchó.

Miyako: ¡Lo dijiste! – se paró y entrelazó sus manos poniéndolas en su mejilla izquierda – Y así fue como se conocieron, supongo que ahí fue cuando caíste, te torciste el tobillo, él te ayudo llevándote al hospital, llamaron a tus padres y ¡él te salvó! – dijo emocionada.

Momoko: tenía una enorme gota en su sien (¿Es enserio?) pensó viendo a su rubia amiga tan emocionada – ¿Cómo llegaste a eso tan rápido? – preguntó aún con la misma expresión.

Miyako: Pues ¡Es obvio! – dijo aún emocionada – Y acerté, ¿no?

Momoko: Bueno, no en todo – vio a su amiga – Él no me ayudó llevándome al hospital – se puso nerviosa – Él me… me cargó… en sus brazos – se sonrojó – Y… me llevó hasta la fiesta, me recibieron mis papás, y me tuvo que dejar con ellos, pero me desmayé porque me dio un horrible dolor de cabeza, y hoy me desperté en mi cuarto, por lo que sé un doctor vino a verme y dijo que solo era una simple contusión.

Miyako: ¡Oh que romántico! – sus ojos brillaron – ¡Te llevó cargando en sus brazos estilo princesa! – gritó emocionada – ¡Qué caballero!

Momoko: estaba más roja que un semáforo – ¡Miyako! – gritó jalándole el brazo a su amiga y volviéndola a sentar en su cama – ¡No exageres! – suspiró – Admito que sí, fue muy caballero conmigo, pero ¡Estas sacando conclusiones muy pronto!

Miyako: soltó una risita nerviosa – Lo siento, pero es que me pareció muy lindo – sus ojos le volvieron a brillar.

Momoko dio un largo suspiro y sonrió, su mejor amiga nunca cambiaría, desde niñas siempre había sido así, Miyako la soñadora y ella la realista. Pero ¿eso que importaba? Siempre las dos se habían apoyado mutuamente.

Más aún cuando los padres de Miyako murieron en un accidente, ella tenía 7 años y la oji azul 6, su abuela en ese momento había viajado a Berlín y ella había quedado sola en su casa al cuidado de las mucamas, mientras sus padres viajaban a Milán, su madre era diseñadora y su padre era empresario encargado de todos los negocios de su esposa, irían ahí para promocionar la nueva línea de invierno que habían sacado. Pero el avión nunca llegó a su destino, cuando sobrevolaban la frontera entre Asia y Europa, una de las turbinas del jet privado empezó a incendiarse, al parecer algo en la cabina estaba fallando, el jet calló en un pastizal en Rusia. Cuando las autoridades encontraron el avión, todos estaban muertos, informaron a los familiares de los que se encontraban en el jet, y no tardó en recorrer la noticia al mundo que: El empresario Kei Gotokuji y la diseñadora Etsuko de Gotokuji habían tenido un accidente aéreo, en el cual murieron.

Apenas la noticia llegó a los oídos de Kiyoko Gotokuji, fue directo hacia Rusia, a hacerse cargo de los papales del certificado de función, después de eso los trasladaron hacia Tokio, donde la pequeña Miyako se enteró de todo y el día del entierro de sus padres estaba ahí con su abuela, vestida de negro con una rosa blanca en sus manos, su mejor amiga estaba a su lado, consolándola y limpiando sus lágrimas. Soltó la rosa en el ataúd de sus padres, su último adiós. Las palabras de la pelirroja fueron _"Puede que ya no tengas a tus padres, pero me tienes a mí, Miyako. ¿Mejores amigas por siempre?"_ y ella le dijo _'¡Mejores amigas por siempre!'_.

Desde ese momento nunca se separaron, y no lo harán… o ¿tal vez sí?

Miyako: ¡Hey Momo! no haz desayunado, ¿no? – preguntó la rubia – ¿Hay que ir a desayunar a "Pink Berry"?, – dijo sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelirroja.

Momoko: No – sonó su estómago, provocando la risa delas dos chicas – Sí, ¿por qué no? – sonrió y se levantó de su cama para dirigirse a su armario a ponerse algo de ropa para salir con su amiga.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
